


Stop the Bus

by kestanx



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Villaneve, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestanx/pseuds/kestanx
Summary: Eve can’t resist her urge to get off the bus and chase after Villanelle. Will their next encounter draw more blood or will their softer sides prevail? Find out in this snapshot of the aftermath of the bus scene.(NSFW)
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Stop the Bus

**Author's Note:**

> written between episodes 3 and 4 of s3

Eve ran her trembling fingers over the bump on her forehead. Her breath came out in quick powerful bursts. The stench of the grime on the floor of the bus seeped in, slowly erasing Villanelle’s scent. How quickly she craved it again already. The passengers stared, their judgements stabbing at Eve like little daggers. She understood. It’s not every day you see two women battle and kiss on a city bus. We kissed, she thought. I kissed her. Eve felt a sudden urge to get off the bus. She was done letting opportunities slip through her grasp.

She pulled herself up and straightened her disheveled clothing.

“Stop the bus!” she shouted to the driver. Her heart was still racing. Adrenaline still pumped through her veins. She replayed the memory of Villanelle’s strong hands on her shoulders, her sweet breath on her face, her mouth... She couldn’t stop thinking about it. Eve stepped off into the street and scanned the road for any sign of Villanelle. Nothing. They had only gone a few blocks. She can’t be far. 

When Villanelle got off the bus a few moments earlier, she stood in disbelief. As a highly trained assassin, she usually knew how to anticipate things and react. She could read people. But somehow Eve always managed to surprise her. She smiled to herself, almost with pride, that the woman she loves is so full of surprises.

“I love her,” she whispered. She thought of her perfect hair and the way her full lips had just been pressed against her own. 

She shook her head as if to free it from these thoughts, and just then she heard her name. 

“Villanelle!” Eve screamed from down the block. 

Villanelle looked up expectantly, took her hands out of her pockets, and waved to Eve, who slowed from a run to a saunter. “Why did I wave,” she muttered softly, feeling sheepish. 

Eve approached, out of breath, and stopped a few feet away. 

“Are you going to head butt me again?” Villanelle asked sarcastically. Her lips curled into that annoying but irresistibly cute half smile. 

Eve’s mouth still hung partly open as she worked to catch her breath. 

“You know what? I almost want to head butt you again,” Eve said. “But no. Just—“ She put her hands up to her temples and rubbed them lightly. 

Villanelle could see she was flustered. Her instinct was to move in, to comfort Eve. She took a step toward her. 

Eve raised her hand abruptly. “No!”

“Eve,” Villanelle said, pleading. She took another step. By then she was within arm’s reach. She gazed at Eve’s gorgeous curls and longed to stroke them. She recognized the frustration and confusion in Eve’s eyes. 

Villanelle went with her gut and grabbed Eve around the shoulders, hugging her tightly. Eve’s body stiffened at first but the longer she held her, as their breath began to synchronize, her body relaxed. She moved her hands to Villanelle’s waist and embraced her too. 

They stood in silence holding each other, smelling each other, taking it all in. The moment felt sincere and divine. Eve buried her head on Villanelle’s shoulder. Villanelle stroked her hair. Tears welled in her eyes as she recalled how many times she had the deepest desire to hold Eve like this. 

“You shot me.” Eve said quietly. Villanelle winced a little and kissed her forehead. 

“I know. I’m sorry. Eve, I’m sorry. Look at me.”

Eve raised her head and their eyes locked. A surge of excitement coursed through their veins. Villanelle caressed Eve’s cheek. Eve had never seen Villanelle’s eyes so intensely focused until this moment.

She said, “Eve, you know… I love you. I know it sounds crazy. Because we are different kinds of people, but I think we are two people who are meant to be together, and we feel it, and there is no way to stop it. It’s fate, Eve. Here we are, and it’s fate.” She smiled an almost desperate smile. Eve’s face relaxed. Maybe she was right. “Do you still think about me all the time? Like you told me in Paris?”

“Yeah,” Eve replied. “I still think about you all the time.” Eve flashed a telling and somewhat devious little smile. “Yeah I do.” She nodded in acknowledgement.

“So then… let’s be together. I mean, we cannot fight this anymore.” Villanelle seemed hopeful and innocent like a child in this moment. Eve took in her elegant face. Oh how she had missed that face. She sighed. 

“Look,” Eve started, “My life is in shambles right now. I don’t even know what I’m doing, okay? I mean it’s a mess. Kenny is dead, my job sucks, I probably have people trying to kill me. I have a lot going on, and really, Villanelle, I just don’t see how we could be together. I mean… What does that even mean. I don’t know…”

“Eve, listen to me. You can have a new job. We can go wherever you want to go. No one is going to kill you anymore because I will protect you.”

“You shot me.”

“Well you stabbed me.”

“True.”

“We have to let these things go. They are part of the past and we are here now. There is only now. Okay Eve? There is only now, and the future is ours to create as we want. And I love you. I know that now. We can do anything. The world is ours!”

Eve marveled at this assassin’s speech. Villanelle’s hair, messed up from the bus scuffle, fell against her cheekbone making a perfect accent. Her eyes spoke almost as much as her mouth, her mouth… Eve couldn’t lie to herself anymore—she wanted to kiss her again, desperately. 

“Okay I love your enthusiasm, but listen, I am exhausted, and I need a drink. Do you want to get a drink?”

Villanelle smiled. “Yes. We can go to my hotel.” She took Eve’s hand and led her down the sidewalk toward the hotel. They walked without speaking much other than commenting on a bird, a passing car, or a colorful mailbox. Inside their minds were racing. Their bodies were tingling. The anticipation of this moment and the moments ahead was intoxicating. This is what they’d always wanted. Their obsessions grew and forged this bond and nourished this explosive love they were about to ignite. 

When they got into the spacious and somewhat luxurious hotel room, Villanelle said, “Sit, please. Here let me take your coat. I’m going to pour us some champagne.”

They took off their shoes and sat at the little table with champagne flutes in hand. 

“Cheers,” Eve said. “To us. For surviving all the shit we put each other through.”

“Ha! Yes, cheers to that.” Villanelle slammed her entire glass of champagne. “Bottom’s up!”

Eve chuckled. “Why not,” she said as she slammed hers too. “Fill me up.”

Villanelle poured them another round.

“So where did you go, after Rome?”

“Oof. Well, here and there. Spain. I sort of got married.” She wrinkled her nose and her face revealed a tinge of guilt. 

“What?!” Eve gasped. 

“Heh, yeah, it was just a quick thing. I think it’s over now.”

“Wow,” said Eve, completely taken aback. “I was not expecting that. God why does life have to be so weird.”

“I don’t know. It just is... I’m so glad you’re here, Eve.” Villanelle’s voice trailed off as she looked Eve up and down. They finished their second drinks and Villanelle poured them a third. “Come here,” she said to Eve. “The bed is very comfortable.”

Eve felt relaxed. Finally. They stretched out on separate sides of the bed before turning to face each other in the middle, as they had that day in Paris. 

Villanelle reached over to brush Eve’s hair out of her eyes. “You’re not going to stab me this time, right?”

“I’m not going to stab you. Kiss me, Villanelle. Dear god please kiss me.”

Villanelle leaned in and softly kissed the corner of Eve’s mouth. She kissed her top lip next, slipping her tongue in for a little taste. Eve moaned as the gentle nibbles at her lips engaged her heart and her body fully. She leaned in and moved her hand to Villanelle’s side. She ran her hand up along the shape of her body until she held Villanelle’s face in her hand. She stroked her soft hair and her silky neck. They kissed and tasted each other as though they had been starving their whole lives. 

Villanelle pushed Eve’s head to the side and nibbled at her neck while guiding her onto her back. Eve groaned quietly. Villanelle slid Eve’s top down off her shoulder and stopped for a moment to enjoy the vision of Eve in her bed, a fantasy come true at last. When Eve saw the desire and love in Villanelle’s eyes, a powerful throbbing emanated from her core. 

Villanelle rested her face between Eve’s breasts. She caressed them eagerly, occasionally sucking and biting at her nipples and moaning softly. Eve’s rate of breathing soon grew rapid and she rubbed herself up and down against Villanelle’s thigh. 

Villanelle kissed her soft belly and traced her fingers down Eve’s sides until she reached the top of her pants. 

She slid her pants down her thighs and then completely off. Villanelle’s nostrils flared. She couldn’t restrain herself. She pushed Eve’s legs apart, caressing and kissing her inner thighs, and finally settled right in the middle where she tasted Eve’s sweet flavor. Her tongue explored enthusiastically, pressing and circling and relishing the taste of Eve in her mouth. 

“Yes,” Eve whispered. “Villanelle… Yes…”

“Oh my god you taste so good. Better than I imagined. You’re so wet. So sweet. Oh my god, Eve. I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“Me too,” Eve said before gasping with pleasure, her blood surging and her body pulsing to the rhythm of Villanelle’s expert movements. 

Villanelle could feel her getting close, so she gripped Eve’s thighs tighter and quickened the movements of her mouth and tongue until Eve let out a scream and her whole body convulsed in absolute exhilaration. 

She gasped again and again as the euphoria hit her in waves. Villanelle licked her lips and gazed at her lover affectionately. Her body felt as though it could burst into flames. 

When their breath calmed a little, Villanelle ripped off her own clothes and moved her naked body up against Eve’s. She guided Eve’s hand to her own throbbing wetness and gave her a sultry stare. “Feel me, Eve,” she whispered. Eve rubbed her gently then brought her own fingers to her mouth to taste her, sucking her fingers slowly. Her eyes closed as this dream came alive with more flavor and vitality than she had ever imagined. Villanelle smiled and kissed Eve passionately, their juices mingling in each other’s mouths. 

“Eve I am so close,” Villanelle said feverishly. She climbed on top of Eve and rubbed herself against her with a quickening pace. Villanelle moved until the tension in her body released all at once in a fully intoxicating explosion of pleasure. She howled in ecstasy.

Their passion spread like wildfire to the ends of their limbs, intertwined. They were on fire. 

Their hearts aligned. They felt truly connected at last, their love finally set as firmly as the stars in the night sky.

Villanelle rolled over and they rested on their backs next to each other, sweating and panting in unison. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt this good,” Villanelle said. 

Eve reached over and held her hand. 

“Me either,” she said.

“I love you Eve.”  
“I love you too Villanelle.”

“Let’s stay like this forever.”

“Okay.”

They turned to each other and smiled and cuddled and whispered their dreams for the remainder of the afternoon.


End file.
